Mutilate
Mutilate is the 41-point talent in the rogue's assassination tree and requires two daggers. Notes Mutilate does higher initial damage than even Backstab, and even more so against poisoned targets (+20% against poisoned targets). When combined with various talents, it can deal massive amounts of damage. In addition, it also gives you two combo points, which allows for quick combo point generation; the only other moves to do so are Ambush and Cheap Shot (which must both be used in Stealth). Limitations: * High energy cost. * Only available when 2 daggers are equipped. * Seal Fate will add only 1 additional combo point. * Poison immune mobs will greatly decrease DPS. Because mutilate attacks with both weapons, both attacks have a chance to crit. The crit chance for an additional combo point is 2 x Crit - Crit2. The formula to calculate Mutilate damage is (corrected regarding offhand damage, see note at end): Opportunity = 1 + (0.1 * Opportunity Rank) Offhand Reduction = 0.5 + (0.05 * Dual Wield Specialization Rank) Lethality = 0.06 * Lethality Rank Poison Bonus = 1 + (0.2 if Poisoned Target) Average Weapon Damage = (Weapon Minimum Damage + Weapon Maximum Damage) / 2 Modifier = (Attack Power / 14) * 1.7 Base Damage = Average Weapon Damage + Modifier Mainhand Base Damage = Base Damage + Mutilate Bonus Damage Mainhand Damage = Mainhand Base Damage * Poison Bonus * Opportunity Mainhand Critical Damage = Mainhand Damage * (2 + Lethality) Offhand Base Damage = (Base Damage * Offhand Reduction) + ( Mutilate Bonus Damage * (1 + (.1 * Dual Wield Specialization Rank))) Offhand Damage = Offhand Base Damage * Poison Bonus * Opportunity Offhand Critical Damage = Offhand Damage * (2 + Lethality) Minimum Mutilate Damage = Mainhand Damage + Offhand Damage Maximum Mutilate Damage = Mainhand Critical Damage + Offhand Critical Damage The formula above has been changed to reflect what actually happens regarding offhand damage. Previously, the Mutilate Bonus Damage was listed as being reduced by the offhand penalty. However, it is in fact not reduced by the offhand penalty. Also, not only is the bonus damage not reduced, 5/5 DW Specialization increases it by 50%. This means the offhand bonus ends up being 101 if you don't have DW Specialization, and 151.5 if you have 5/5 DW Specialization. See Mutilate vs Backstab for an in-depth mathematical comparison of both abilities with actual numbers. Rank table Related talents *Remorseless Attacks will give your next Mutilate a 20% or 40% increased chance to crit after killing an opponent that yields honor or experience. The improved crit chance lasts for 20 seconds. *Opportunity increases the damage of your Mutilate by 10% or 20%. *Lethality increases the critical strike damage bonus of your Mutilate by 6%, 12%, 18%, 24%, or 30%. *Dual Wield Specialization increases the damage dealt by your offhand weapon by 10%, 20%, 30%, 40%, or 50%. *Puncturing Wounds increases critical strike chance of Mutilate by 5/10/15%. Tips and tactics *Poisoning a target is not limited to the rogue's own poisons; other rogues' poison and hunters' Serpent Stings can be used to boost Mutilate damage. *To maximize the chance of applying poisons to a target before using Mutilate, open your fights with Cheap Shot and wait the full duration of the stun before using Mutilate. If you have taken Hunger for Blood and don't have someone else that can apply a bleed effect, opening with Garrote, Hunger for Blood, and applying Slice and Dice will give you more than adequate time for poisons to apply before beginning to use Mutilate. *Mutilate really helps you take advantage of the talents Cold Blood and Improved Kidney Shot. With the right timing and crits, its possible to get off a Mutilate and Cold Blood Eviscerate or Envenom within the duration of Kidney Shot. *When starting a fight out of Stealth (e.g. in an instance) it's often good to start with Shiv and then Slice and Dice before using Mutilate making sure it is used to its full potential with +20% damage bonus. *Wound Poison is NOT a good choice for Mutilate in PvE. Between Improved Poisons increasing the proc rate of Instant Poison and Deadly Poison and the Patch 3.3 changes to how Deadly functions at maximum stack, the accepted poison routine is Instant Poison main-hand and Deadly Poison off-hand. Patch changes * }}* References External links Category:Rogue abilities Category:Rogue talents